


Why Didn't You Tell Me?

by BecTano



Series: The Grumpy Mando and Her Soft Jedi Child [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Bo-Katan Kryze Needs a Hug, Bo-Katan is such a mom, Fluff, Foundling Ahsoka, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecTano/pseuds/BecTano
Summary: Bo-Katan is quick to take on a new mission without Ahsoka which ultimately leads to her unconscious in the Med Bay. Ahsoka is obviously on edge.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Ursa Wren, Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Grumpy Mando and Her Soft Jedi Child [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Why Didn't You Tell Me?

Ahsoka had no idea what happened. No one would tell her anything. All she knew is that she heard people saying that Lady Bo Katan had been injured when her squad had been ambushed.

Ahsoka had still been at the camp because she hadn't even know about this scouting mission. She had come back from meditating at the top of her usual hill to find that Bo and a few other warriors had left.

She watched as Bo's ship, the Gauntlet began to land. She could tell that the ship itself had been hit pretty bad by the way it was smoking as shaking as it landed.

She immediately rushed towards it. The landing platform came down and it became hard to see with all the other warriors crowding around. She began to try and push her way through.

She saw someone being brought off the ship on a stretcher. She caught a glimpse of familiar bright orange hair.

"Bo!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she pushed her way though the crowed to get to the woman. Her path was blocked though when someone jumped in front of her and placed their hands on her shoulders.

"Slow down Verd'ika," Ahsoka looked up to see that it had been Ursa Wren, Bo's second in command, who was blocking her path.

"Is she okay? Ursa I need to go see her!" Ahsoka was frantic as she tried to get passed the Mandalorian.

"No what you need to do is let the medics do their job. She will be okay. She's too stubborn to give up now. You know that don't you?" Ursa was only slightly joking. She just hoped that it would make the child stop worrying as much.

Ahsoka looked passed Ursa to see them taking Bo into the medical tent. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm herself then looked up at the woman in front of her.

"Will you tell me when I can see her?"

"As soon as she is stable I will come find you young one. I promise."

Ahsoka gave her a forced smile then reluctantly began to walk off in the opposite direction of where they had taken Bo.

Ahsoka sat just off to the side of the camp. She didn't want to go too far just in case something happened. 

She sat on a rock with her legs crossed watching the river flow in front of her. Shr tried to focus on the sound of the water moving about but her mind continued to race. 

Ahsoka just sat there, for what felt like days, being tormented by her thoughts. She tried not to think the worst but the worst thing always seemed to happen to her.

"Ad'ika," Ahsoka suddenly whipped around when she heard a voice behind her.

It had been Ursa.

"Is she awake? Is she okay?" Ahsoka stood from the rock she was sitting on and frantically asked about the Warrior's condition.

"No she isn't awake but she is stable. You can go see her now if you want."

At that Ahsoka immediately rushed off in the direction of Bo's tent. Ahsoka's eyes went wide at what she saw.

The woman laying on that bed looked nothing like the strong fearless woman she knew. The medics had stripped her of her armor and she now work a grey medical gown. Ahsoka knew for a fact that Bo hated those stupid gowns. Well Bo really hated wearing anything that wasn't her armour.

The red head was hooked up to many different machines. The wounds on her face had bacta patches on them.

"Bo." Ahsoka breathed out as she rushed to the womans side. Her eyes were closed but Ahsoka could tell that she was in pain. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've went with you. I should have went with you," Ahsoka scolded in a shaky voice as she ran her fingers through Bo-Katan's hair

Her skin looked dull. She had dark circles under her eyes and her lips were lacking in any and all color. It would have been easy for Ahsoka to think she was dead if it were for her being able to feel the womans life through the force. It was weak yet she was alive.

Bo may not have been force sensitive but she still had a force signature like every other being. Ahsoka didnt really know how to describe it but it was...fiery. To an extent. It was as if at first the signature was like a harsh burning fire but as you went deeper and got closer, that harsh burning fire turned into a comforting and warm flame.

But right now even that comforting flame was weak. Ahsoka pulled a chair up so she was sitting right next to Bo-Katan's bed side. 

"I wont leave you okay?" Ahsoka's voice was a low whisper. She gently grabbed Bo's large hand in her smaller one and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I wont leave."  
\----  
Ahsoka had kept her word and stayed right by Bo-Katan's side all night. She had fallen asleep with her head laying down on Bo's bed. 

The sun shining brightly through the tent is what woke Ahsoka up. She sat up and squinted her eyes at the bright light as she stretched.

She looked down at the woman next to her and saw that her eyes were still closed. She still hasn't woken up. The young Jedi tried to stop her thoughts from spiraling and thinking the worst again.

"You know this is probably the most I've ever seen you sleep since I met you. And you're a lot less irritating when you're sedated," Ahsoka tried to brush of her anxiety by making light of the situation. This was something she had picked up Anakin. Even Obi-wan too at times. She was just trying to distract herself from the fact that she might be loosing yet another person she cared about.

"Ahsoka," Came a soft voice behind her.

The Togruta turned her head to see Ursa standing there with a tray of food in her hands.

"You have been here all night and I know you haven't eaten. Bo-Katan wouldn't want you to be worrying so much about her that you forget about yourself." Ursa stepped into the tent and handed the teen the tray of food.

Ahsoka accepted the food. She had been hungry but didn't want to leave Bo's side for even a second. 

"Thank you, Ursa." Ahsoka gave her a small smile which the woman returned.

"Of course Verd'ika," Ursa bowed her head and left the room to leave the two alone again.

Ursa knew that her friend had become very attached to the young Jedi whether she liked to admit it or not. Ursa has seen the way she looked at her. Bo looks at Ahsoka in the same way Ursa looked at her own children, with pride and affection. If Bo cared about this child, then she cared about her too.  
\---  
Ahsoka picked at her food. She was hungry but couldn't bring herself to eat. She simply pushed the food around on her plate.

Suddenly, she heard a low groan come from beside her. Her head shot up to see Bo's eyes slowly began to flutter open.

Ahsoka quickly put the food down and stood. She was at the warrior's side in a second.

"Bo? Bo it's okay. It's me," alAhsoka assured her as she came to.

"Where am I?" Bo slurred her words as she began to try and sit up. Her body protested against this movement and she let out a pained noise.

"Woah woah woah, you're back at the camp. You need to stop moving. You're just going to hurt yourself," Ahsoka gently pushed Bo back down on the bed.

Bo's eyes finally began to focus as she looked around the room.

"How long was I out?"

"Since yesterday."

"Yesterday? I-I need to get back out there. I have to lead." The red head tried once again to get out of bed. This time she forced herself to sit completely up.

"Stop it. Ursa has everything under control. You just need to rest." Ahsoka tried to get her to lay back down the best she could without hurting her injuries.

"I'm fine. Where is my armor?" Bo asked as she began to try and take off the gray gown.

"No Bo! You arent fine! I thought you were dead! I sat her by your side all night praying to the force that they don't take you away from me. So no you aren't just going to brush this off as if you are okay because I can see how much pain you are in right now. Now lay down!"

Bo froze and looked up at Ahsoka after her rant. Any other time Bo would have NEVER allowed her to take that tone with her but she could tell by the tears that had gathered in Ahsoka's eyes that she had been very scared and worried for her life.

"Please Bo." Ahsoka's voice was a lot softer thus time and it cracked slightly as she spoke. 

Without saying anything, Bo lowered herself back down onto the bed. When she did she patted the empty spot beside her on the small bed.

"Come here Kid," Bo said softly.

"No. I dont wanna hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. Just come here."

Ahsoka let out a huff and walked around the bed and carefully lowered herself down on the bed next to the older woman. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I could've went with you. If I was with you then this would have never happened!" Ahsoka looked up at Bo with eyes that were filled with a mix of sadness, anger, and guilt.

"You dont know what would have happened if you had gone. This isn't your fault, it was mine. This is what my arrogance led to. I was too proud to ask for help and I payed for it. But I am here now, alive, and I promise to never put you through this again." Bo grabbed Ahsoka's hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Please don't scare me like that. I care about you and I don't want to loose you." 

Bo-Katan looked at the child by her side with sympathetic eyes. She lifted up both their hands and placed a gentle kiss to the back of Ahsoka's hand.

"I won't. I promise I will always come back, okay?"

Ahsoka rolled over so she could get as close to Bo-Katan and possible without hurting her. She buried her face in the side of her neck and closed her eyes tightly before she spoke.

"Okay."


End file.
